


A Tired Tim is a Cuddly Tim

by WastedSanity



Series: Everyone Needs a Tim [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Cuddles, Family, Happy, I must protect him, Tim Is Adorable, not much angst, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastedSanity/pseuds/WastedSanity
Summary: Tim was okay with touch, but he was never the one to initiate it. Sure, he would be okay with the occasional hugs now, but he would never be the one to openly seek them out, even if he needed them.Until Tired Tim was discovered.A.K.AWhen Tim is tired he wants to cuddle, and his friends and family are unable to refuse.





	A Tired Tim is a Cuddly Tim

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Batman characters or Teen Titans characters or whoever the heck else is in this.
> 
> No pairings.
> 
> Enjoy!

Every member of the Titans knew that their leader was rather adverse to touch. It's not that he hates it, it's just that he isn't used to it and doesn't know how to handle it very well.

So it was quite surprising when they discovered that when he's half asleep, Red Robin is a fierce cuddler. He often pulled you into very... Compromising positions, and would attempt to convince you to join him. 

The first time Greta had her crush do such things to her was interesting to say the least.

.

"Can you grab Red? I think he's holed up in his Robin Nest." Cassie asks the younger girl as she starts to set up Phase 10, everyone else already gathered around the table, and Greta nods happily. "Sure! I'll be right back." The blonde says before hurriedly running out of the room and down the halls to the elevator.

Going up to the top floor, Greta waits for the 'ping!' before running out of the machine before the doors are completely open. After a bit of rushing through the halls, she reaches the large door leading to the computer room that everyone else likes say is 'Red's lair'. It's not like they can call it the Bat Cave 2.0 (no Bart, that makes no sense) since it's high up in the air, so all the team members-without Red's knowledge, of course- decided on the Robin Nest.

With a hum, Greta quickly types in the code on the wall to unlock the doors. Though when they slide open she was not expecting to be greeted by darkness.

Taking a step inside, the girl keeps her eyes out for her leader before finally spotting him as she nears the computer.

He was sitting on said chair, both legs spread wide enough that they're going through the gaps under the armrests on either side while his head is being supported by the arm sitting on the armrest. Greta just tries her best not to blush at the exposing position.

"Red? Wake up. Red." The heroine whispers to the boy, and she is rewarded by his head tilting up towards hers, a domino mask still firmly in place. Giving a soft smile, Greta steps forward to grab his wrist and tug it in an attempt to get him up faster.

But before she can even touch him he's moving quicker than she can completely follow. 

Suddenly she's sitting in his lap, both legs on either side of him as he hugs her close. "U-Um, R-Robin? You... Wha..." She tries helplessly, her brain short circuiting due to the rather intimate position she and her crush are in. "Stay and cuddle with me." Her leader breathes sleepily, and despite herself she gives a small laugh. "Red, it's game night. Come on." Greta tries, giving a small push against his chest, but he only pulls her further against him, causing her to let out a little squeak.

"Greta~" He practically purrs into her ear, his head lazily dropping down to her neck and she can feel his breath fanning over the exposed area. A shiver runs down her spine at the sensations, and her grip on his shirt tightens. "Yes?" The girl replies shakily, trying desperately to pull herself together. "You're so soft." The teenager coos, beginning to nuzzle his nose against her exposed neck and her breath hitches.

"Okay. Well, I-I have to go. Game night." She tells him softly, practically whispering, as she begins to detach herself from him. Or, that was the idea, before a whine suddenly escapes his lips. "You don't want to cuddle with me? Do you hate me?" Red asks, hurt clear in his voice, and she is quick to shake her head negatively.

"N-No! Not at all!" Greta quickly tells him, and there's a disbelieving hum from the boy. "Then why are you trying to leave?" Her crush asks with a pout, and Greta tries to think of a good excuse other than game night. 

But, now that she thinks about it, why shouldn't she just stay with him for a bit? It's not like she's breaking any rules, and he's practically begging her to. Who could say no to that?

With a soft sigh, the girl leans on his chest, getting a sound of happiness from the boy as he rests his chin atop her head. Greta waits until the boy's breathing evens out, but when that doesn't seem like long enough she counts off to a hundred in her head. It still didn't feel like long enough to her, so she starts counting his breaths. Eventually, though, his rhythmic heartbeat and encompassing warmth begins to lull her to sleep, and she barely finds it in her to put up a fight. 

It was perfect. She was in the arms of her crush, and he wanted (in some deep deep deep part of his mind) her to be there. 

Nothing could go wrong.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Jason had been in an unusually good mood today.

Most of his drug trafficking rings had started a war last night and were practically disposing of themselves while he made quick work of the other dealers. Alfred had called him early in the morning (too early) asking if he would come over for dinner, and, being unable to refuse the old butler, the man known as Red Hood had agreed.

However, the feared antihero had not expected this when he visited.

"Timtam, as much as I appreciate the position, dinner's ready and I'm starving. So get off." Jason tells the dark haired boy that's currently sitting on his lap with his limbs wrapped around him like an octopus. "Jay, don't go. You're warm~" Tim breathes, burying his head even deeper into the older man's chest, and Jason just sighs as he rests his head atop Tim's.

This wasn't a good situation. Jason could just shove the boy off (if he's lucky. he's not sure. Tim has a pretty good grip on him right now.), but that might wake the younger one up, and Tim really needs to sleep. He's always seeing dark circles under the current Red Robin's eyes, and some part of him wants to ship the boy back off to the Titans. At least they make sure he's eating and sleeping properly, and are trying to get a hold on his unhealthy habits (he'd heard from Dick about the mayhem that ensued from the coffee ban) unlike Bruce, who practically sets an example encouraging the boy to work until he drops.

Finally making his decision, Jason moves one of the legs wrapped around his waist (he cannot sit in that position anymore. Tim needs to learn how to not sit on other people in such enticing ways) before falling sideways onto the couch. Grabbing a cover off the back of said furniture, he spreads it over both he and Tim before pulling the teen further into his embrace. Tim hums happily at the change in positions and only attempts to pull him closer, much to Jason's amusement.

"Oh, babybird, you so owe me for this. I expect a giant meal in return for missing dinner." The antihero says, a grin coming to his lips at the thought, but the teen in his arms just hums and relaxes further into Jason's embrace.

Well, he had been having a good day, and this isn't necessarily a bad thing, so Jason finds it in himself to close his eyes and just enjoy it.

.

.

.

.

.

Stretching his arms out, the man lets out relieved a sigh as he hears-and feels- the pops come from his back.

Stepping out of the changing rooms feeling refreshed and tired, Bruce takes a moment to look over the cave one more time before heading up to bed. The computer's off, batmobile's intact, doors are locked down, Tim's sleeping on a medbay cot- wait. 

Walking to the sleeping teen, Bruce sighs as he takes in Tim's position. The boy was straddling the cot in a full split while the rest of his body lay flat, the only exception being his head resting atop his folded arms. Tim was going to get jumped one day, and he probably won't even know why.

Reaching a hand out, Bruce gently shakes the boy to wake him up. He is rewarded in the form of bright blue eyes blinking up at him. "'m takin' a baby nap." Tim mumbles, his eyes beginning to droop again already, and the man known as the dark knight just sighs. "Come on, you should go on up to bed." He says, receiving a heavy sigh from Tim before the boy slowly pushes himself into a sitting position.

After blinking a few times, Tim turns to him with a pout and raised arms. "Carry me." The teenage hero commands, his body already swaying, and Bruce only hums before picking the him up and maneuvering him so that he has one arm under Tim's knees and the other under his shoulders. 

Tim only curls further into the man's hold, and Bruce can't help smiling at the action as he begins to walk to the elevator. On the way up to the manor, he takes a mental note on how well Tim has looked these past few months. He chalks it up to the Titans, who enforce the whole 'everyone eats dinner together' rule, and it makes him happy that the Titans are making sure the former Robin is fed and rested.

Once he's out from behind the clock, Bruce makes quick work of the walk to his son's room.

Reaching a hand forward underneath the sleeping boy, he turns the knob-Ignoring the way said knob reads his fingerprints- and pushes the door open. The dark haired man crosses the room in long strides before pulling the covers back and laying Tim down before replacing them. He would've moved away, but there was a hand still gripping his shirt in a firm hold. "Don't go. I hate it when 'veryone leaves." The current Red Robin murmurs, and Bruce only frowns at the thought for a second before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I won't leave. I'll be right here." The man known as Batman says soothingly, and he gets squinted eyes in response. "Promise?" Tim slurs, and Bruce smiles as he takes the boy's hand. "I promise. Now go to sleep." He says softly, and the boy obeys, quickly drifting off.

And the promise remained valid until Tim woke up the next morning and found Bruce sleeping next to him.

.

.

.

.

.

"Someone go wake up Red, the pizza's here." Gar says as he walks into the dining room, and there are grumbles before it was decided that it was Conner's turn to wake the boy up.

"If I'm not come back in ten minutes, come grab me." The clone tells the others, and everyone knows what he means by that immediately. It was an open secret among the Titans that when the Red Robin was tired, he became clingy and cuddly. It was cute, and no one had any problems with it, but there was the annoying fact that they almost always gave in to his demands.

Floating through the hallways, Kon follows the familiar sound of Tim's heart to the training room.

With a hiss, the door slides away to reveal his best friend curled up in a ball, a peaceful expression on his face as he slumbers. The kryptonian cracks a grin at the sight, and stealthily pulls out his phone to snap a picture before moving towards the boy. "Red? Come on, pizza's here." Kon says softly as he kneels down next to the hero.

Tim only whines and turns away. "'m napping. Too busy." He mumbles quietly, and the clone only cracks a grin at the words. "I'll cuddle with you after dinner." Kon offers, knowing that the offer was almost impossible for a tired Tin to refuse. He was proved right as the boy laying before him began to uncurl and sit up. Kon watches him slowly stand up before turning to head back to the dining room, only to jolt in surprise as something jumps on his back and latches on. "Seriously?" The clone asks, amusement lacing his tone, but the boy only wraps his legs tighter around Kon's waist. 

Shrugging, Kon resumes his walk to the dining room, pointedly ignoring the murmurs and pleads for 'cuddles now. Why do you need to wait?' coming from the other teen. 

Finally arriving back at his original destination, the kryptonian just grins at his teammates before unlocking Tim's legs and arms and setting the boy down into his designated chair. This action seems to wake the teen up, and even without x-ray vision Kon can tell he's being glared at as he takes his seat.

Rising to his feet, their team leader marches over to Kon's seat before suddenly sitting on him. Blinking at this turn of events, the clone only reaches out a hand to steady the former Robin as said teen curls up against him.

The other Titans are trying-and failing- to smother their laughter, and Kon can't help the smile that plays across his lips. "He's so cute!" Cassie squeals, though thankfully the wonder girl remembers to keep her voice down. "Isn't he? Sometimes it's like he's a little kid." Kiran gushes happily, while Bart and Gar grin at their leader's sleeping form. 

"He's gonna be so embarrassed when he wakes up." Greta comments, a smile on her face, and everyone else nods in agreement. "Oh, he's not gonna leave the nest for weeks." Garfield says as he opens the boxes, and everyone hurriedly reaches in to start eating. 

"It'll be great though." Bart hums, already in the middle of stuffing his face, and grins are soon splitting everyone's faces.

.

.

.

.

.

Dick had been working on Tim for years.

From the moment Bruce had adopted the boy, the former acrobat immediately took to doting and cooing over the little nine year old. But there was a problem.

Tim didn't know how to receive touch.

The poor boy would freeze up when hugged, avoid holding hands, and would back away from simple hair ruffles. It was a heartbreaking thing for Dick, who thrives off of affection and touch, to the point where the the sixteen year old was engulfing his younger brother in hugs almost constantly in desperate attempts to show him affection.

Slowly, (too slowly) Tim began to open up to being touched, but he was never the one to initiate the touch. Sure, he would be okay with the occasional hugs now, but he would never be the one to openly seek them out, even if he needed them.

So when Dick discovered that Tim was an insanely touchy cuddler when he was tired, the acrobat was ecstatic. The oldest brother would almost always wake Tim up whenever he saw him napping just to get free cuddles, and the younger boy never complained. (Mostly because he was mortified to wake up in someone's embrace and never wanted to talk about it)

But there was one time where Tim did seek him out, and the memory is still vividly planted in his mind. 

.

Dick awoke to the sound of his door opening.

Well, it was already cracked open (He wanted his brothers to feel welcome to come in) but the hinges whined loudly. Alfred had offered to fix them, but Dick had refused, saying that they would wake him up if anyone walked into his room. 

Cracking his eyes open, he looks up to see Tim standing in the doorway, looking unsure and anxious. Upon further inspection, the former acrobat could see how shaken and tired his younger brother looked. From his drooping eyes to the slight tremble in his shoulders, Dick knew Tim had just had a nightmare.

"Tim?" Dick calls, and said teen freezes, a flash of panic flashing across his face. "C'mere." The man says softly, beckoning Tim over and lifting the blankets. The former Robin before him squirms for a second, as if having a mental debate with himself-he probably was- before slowly walking over to Dick. Tim's almost to the bed before he suddenly pauses and takes a step back, uncertainty covering his face once more. "Sorry, Dick, I just... I'm gonna go back to bed." The teen mumbles, his eyes downcast as he attempts to take another step back, but before he can Dick is sitting up and pulling him onto the bed. 

Tim, despite moving away mere seconds ago, immediately curls into his big brother's hold. Said brother quickly pulls the heavy comforter over the two of them before wrapping his arms around the trembling form before him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Dick asks softly, but the boy merely shakes his head and pulls Dick closer.

Sighing, the current Nightwing begins humming a quiet tune while running his fingers through Tim's hair. He is rewarded by the slow, but sure, way the boy's body begins to relax as his breathing slows and softens. 

Once Dick's sure the Tim asleep, he releases a heavy sigh as his thoughts begin to race. What nightmare could have been so bad to have Tim coming to his room in the middle of the night? The question burned in his mind, but he wouldn't force the answer. No, he would ask, of course, but interrogating would only push Tim further away. And this was a major thing, Tim coming to him for comfort, so Dick had to make sure he didn't screw it up.

Letting his eyes flutter shut, he makes sure to hold his little brother tight. Even if he couldn't always keep him safe, the least Dick could try to do is ward off the nightmares.

.

.

.

.

.

-Extra-

.

.

.

"Tt. What a disgrace." The boy says, a scowl on his face even as his fingers run through the hair flowing from the head on his lap. 

"Come on Dami, admit it. You like Tim cuddles." Dick croons from his spot on the other side of the current Robin, but these words only seem to make Damian's scowl deepen. "Why would I enjoy such disgusting displays of needless affection?" The boy asks, but his harsh words are countered by the softness in his eyes and the gentleness of his touch. 

"Because it's warm and comforting." The oldest brother says happily, pulling the youngest into his chest just a little tighter, and Damian only sighs once before leaning into the touch.

Wordlessly, the son of Batman continues his movements, but the both of them know Dick had won. 

It doesn't mean he had to admit it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay! But my hands have been KILLING me! It takes long enough to write all this out on my phone, and when I take a while my hands start cramping up and it's miserable.
> 
> So updates will hopefully come on Saturdays or Sundays!
> 
> Also, thank all for your lovely support! I appreciate so much!!
> 
>  
> 
> -I am shameless-  
> Leave a comment or kudos, they make me so happy! You have no idea!
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading! I love you all!
> 
> (Little bit of nice Dami for a certain lovely commenter)


End file.
